phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready for the Bettys
|image= |season=1 |production=115A |broadcast=14 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards=Aliki Theofilopoulos Kent Osbourne |ws= |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=February 16, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="The Flying Fishmonger" }} get to travel with their favorite band only to find out that they're real snobs. Meanwhile, become secret agents for a day after finding one of Perry's secret lair entrances. Now Perry has to protect the boys while trying to stop Doofenshmirtz. Episode Summary This episode starts with Candace and Stacy hearing The Bettys radio about the band. Then, there's an event that one of the callers to the station will win a trip on The Bettys tour bus. They both win, and Candace discusses about how she loves it and most importantly, she doesn't need to think about , approximately. Everyone says goodbye to Candace as she gets on the bus. Stacy and Candace are very excited and Stacy thinks the bus driver will be a "spaced out rocker," who turns out to be a normal man called Dennis. He also introduces them to Sir Bacon, a pig. They enter The Betty bus and drive off. They open a curtain where the back of the bus is, which is a huge mess. They still love it anyway. Candace and Stacy go crazy when they see The Bettys and their musical instruments. Crash tells them they are writing a song, so she tells Candace and Stacy to be quiet. When Candace and Stacy don't keep quiet, they trick them into " helping" them write their song by asking them to clean up the bus. After saying goodbye to Candace, the boys go into the backyard to discuss what will they do. As Perry goes on a mission, Phineas asks Ferb where he thinks Perry goes everyday as he puts his hand onto the tree, right on the switch to Perry's lair, and the door in the tree opens. They approach his lair and become surprised with the weapons, armor and the hovercraft car. Phineas thinks Ferb put the whole thing together, but everytime Ferb tries to tell him he didn't, Phineas interrupts him. They sit on Perry's chair for the briefing, just as Perry enters his lair. To hide his secret identity he hides behind the chair the boys are sitting on. Major Monogram sends the coordinates for Dr Doofenshmirtz's lair, not noticing who they actually are. After the coordinates are sent, he notices. After they leave, Major Monogram warns Perry that the boys are in danger, and he chases them. After Candace and Stacy finish cleaning, Crash asks them to shred the fan mail. Candace also finds a mail from her, and is sad that the band didn't read it. Stacy reminds her that they are helping The Bettys write a song and Candace gets more calm. Then she sees as they fly past and starts to freak out, but Stacy says that she's probably just imagining it. After shredding the letters, The Bettys ask them to clean the outside of the bus and in the process almost get hit by a truck. Candace starts to think that the bettys are just taking advantage of them. Stacy disagrees. Perry approaches the doctor's lair and does judo on Doofenshmirtz nose. It is not long, however, that the doctor gets Perry in a pickle with a tennis ball server and Perry accidentley activates the 2nd Destruct-inator ray. Instantly, Perry notices the boys approaching and locks Doofenshmirtz in his locker just before either the boys or the Doctor can meet each other. Phineas still says to Ferb that he put the whole thing together. The Bettys ask Candace and Stacy to scrub the toilets. Stacy agrees, but Candace tells them she's tired of doing their chores for them. She talks to them and then goes and sits down. The Bettys go to apologize to Candace. Later, Dennis comes and Candace asks him who's driving. He shows them and tells them that it is on auto pilot. The 2nd Destruct-inator ray fires at the bridge that the bus is gonna travel on. So the boys are on their way to save the bus, secretly followed by Perry after he ties Doofenshmirtz up and uses the automatic tennis ball machine with mops to gag him (preventing him from finishing his catch phrase), and destroys the ray. Candace sees that and tries to stop the bus, but both normal and emergency breaks are broken, so she tries to ride off another way. The bus falls down, but the boys arrive just in time and use the magnet ray, but it isn't strong enough to pull it up. So Perry rides off down to the bottom of the bus and use the mechanical hands to help them. They succeed, and ride home, but Perry uses the magnet ray and drops them down to Isabella's pool. She asks them what are they doing in a serious tone, but with a grin Phineas refuses to say. They both go home. When Phineas tries to say to their Mom, Linda Flynn, what they did, Linda humorously refuses to believe any of it other than when they fell in Isabella's pool. After the boy's rescue, The Bettys think that Candace did save them, and asks that what they can do. At first Candace asks them to clean up her room, but later The Bettys bring her and Stacy onstage, singing Ready for the Bettys. Songs Ready for the Bettys Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None said. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? land in Isabella's pool Isabella: Hi Phineas! Seriously, Phineas, what are you doing? Phineas: (Said like James Bond) That, my friend, is classified information.}} Perry's entrance to his lair After Phineas accidentally puts his hand on the switch to the backyard tree entrance, go into Perry's lair and Perry's entrance is not shown, but he is seen falling behind them from the pneumatic tube. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 27th episode produced. 14th episode aired, first broadcast on February 16, 2008. * Some episode listings call the episode "Secret Agent". YourTV.com.au in Australia shows it as "Secret Agent Episode". * This episode is mostly about while 's idea was a side story. * This episode holds the most lines (6) Ferb has said in one episode, albeit short lines. * This is the one of the most feminine episodes yet; as a result, it is the least seen on Disney XD. * This episode features much alliteration with Betty, eg. "The Betty brake broke." * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::Lucy Davis ("The Office," British version) guest stars as Crash, the lead singer of The Bettys in "Ready for the Bettys," airing Saturday, Ferb-ruary 16. Phineas and Ferb accidentally stumble upon Agent P's secret lair, and Phineas thinks that Ferb has set the whole thing up to surprise him. They set off on their own spy mission, and it's up to Perry to rescue them and protect his secret identity. Meanwhile, after winning a chance to join her favorite band, The Bettys, on their tour bus, Candace is trying to keep her mind off what her brothers might be doing. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz builds another Destructinator, like in Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror. *When clean the outside of the Betty Bus, they are shown to almost be crushed by a van from the "Amazing Folding Mattress Company", which also appeared in "Flop Starz". Allusions *'Star Trek:' When Phineas says "Can you give me any more power" to Ferb while trying to raise the Betty Bus, he says it in the broken cadence of Captain Kirk in Star Trek. *'James Bond:' When Isabella asked "What are you doing?", Phineas says "that my friend is classified information" in an accent like James Bond. *'The Spice Girls:' The Bettys are a clear reference to the famous British pop girl band. *'The Veronicas:' Both The Veronicas and The Bettys are girl bands named after characters from Archie Comics. *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: When Major Monogram notices Phineas and Ferb, he exclaims "Great Googly Moogly!" which is the Beast's favorite catchprase. He says it again in Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown when Doofensmirz traps him. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jane Carr as Grandma (Winifred) * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa (Reginald) * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Lucy Davis as Crash * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Jane Carr, Pierra Coppola, Lucy Davis, Tyler Mann, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano